Turning Tables
by WastedTaste
Summary: Tired of sitting idle, Hermione formulates and starts to execute a new plan. A plan that entails rubbing elbows with Death Eaters, and taking the mark herself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Completely AU, all recognizable things belong to JKR. I'm just doing this for fun. Mature content ahead. If things seem different, that's cause I either have a rubbish memory, or changed it to my liking. I tend to change things I don't like. This is a WIP, so updates may become delayed when my real life gets too chaotic, but I won't abandon fics. I also have a few other multi chapters saved to my computer, I'll post eventually. All mistakes are my own, I don't have anyone read before hand, and don't do this for money or profession, so keep the negativity elsewhere. Anyway, cheers, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Dumbledore! You know as well as I do, we need this!" Hermione exclaimed, nostrils flaring.

"Miss Granger, we've been discussing this for three hours. I stand by my decision, you are too young, and this is too dangerous." He said back, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"That's crap! I am of age, and I could pass my NEWTs in my sleep. Let me do this, please! I cannot just sit around anymore. We have made no progress."

Hermione sat across the Headmaster, glaring. She had a plan, she was going to be useful. She was over being underutilized and sitting idle.

"How are you going to even get any one to take you serious?"

"I did a test, and traced my lineage." Hermione said quietly. "I'm not a Granger, biologically. I'm related to the Lestrange brothers."

"How? You're sure of this?" Dumbledore stared, flabbergasted by the girls words.

"Positive. A cousin of Rodolphus and Rabastan, died in child birth. Apparently her pregnancy was left hidden from majority of the family, and I was placed up for adoption. It took me a few months to find all this out, but now, I know I can do this."

Dumbledore sighed, staring at the curly haired girl. Her plan was good, but he still feared she'd be killed on sight.

"How do you plan to get in? You'll need a sponsor, and that's only if they don't kill you before you can explain everything." Dumbledore flicked his wand and had tea go to the pair of them.

Hermione nodded her head. "I know, and I know where to find one. I have to sit my NEWTs first though. I want to be fully useable, Hogwarts can no longer be a distraction."

"Okay, I should be able to arrange for that to happen in two days or so. That's the easy part, Hermione."

She nodded again. "There's a bar in Knockturn Alley, I'll find my sponsor there."

"Why do I feel like you already have someone in mind."

She gave a sly grin. "I have my thoughts."

He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "So you're going to infiltrate the Death Eaters."

"Yes."

"And I cannot convince you otherwise?"

Hermione shook her head negative. "My mind is made up, sir."

"Very well, Miss Granger. Sharpen up your occlumency."

"I have. Thank you sir." With that Hermione got up from her seat, and left the Headmasters office. Her plan slowly coming together, and this was one of the most important pieces.

* * *

Two weeks later, she received her NEWT scores, and was pleased knowing she passed with flying colors. Two days after that, she received a key to a small flat in muggle London. Dumbledore explained she will be needing her own place, Grimmauled Place was out of the question. He constantly tested her occlumency walls, and was not shocked that they were damn near perfect.

She obliviated her parents memories, and they were shipped off to Australia having no idea what they were leaving behind.

She sat in her flat, on her purple couch, _thanks Dumbledore._ Tonight was the night. She was going to go to the bar in Knockturn Alley and find a death eater. She definitely had one in mind, the one who haunted her dreams since the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

"This is insane." Hermione said to herself while looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a sheer high necked, black blouse with long sleeves. A black cami underneath, skin tight black pants, and black pumps.

She had recently chopped her hair off to a short textured bob, just below her ears. She learned how to tame it, and was able to produce some edgy curls. She painted her lips with a matte red lip stick, and her eyes with a dark shadow, and sharp eyeliner wing.

Continuing to stare at herself, she laughed again. "No time like the present."

Hermione lastly through on her black cloak and left her flat.

She apparated to Diagon Alley and made her way to the pub. Walking in, the patrons were in full swing. She sat at a table off in the back, with a good view of everyone there. She took off her cloak as an older woman approached her.

"What can I get you?"

"Bottle of Fire Whiskey, and a glass." She said, not even making eye contact with the woman.

She scanned the room, recognizing a few patrons. Thorfinn Rowle, both Lestrange brothers, Corban Yaxley, and _him._ Antonin Dolohov, who looked very irritated, while a gleeful looking Alecto Carrow trying to talk to him. Her scar across her chest tingled while she stared at the man who gave it to her. His eyes caught hers.

Her bottle and glass appeared on her table, she turned her attention away from all the men. She poured herself a hefty glass. Antonin Dolohov walked up to her table, and sat down.

She took a sip, and eyed the man across from her. He smirked at her.

" _Kotenok,_ what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying a drink, obviously."

"This is no place for a Gryffindor. You know that." He responded with a chuckle.

She smirked, and took another sip. "Maybe not, but I'm here just as a witch enjoying a drink."

He stared at her. "You know a mudblood will get eaten alive in here."

She laughed this time, his eyes being drawn to her red lips. "Ah, you are correct. However, I am not a mudblood."

"Do tell?" His curiosity perked, while taking a sip of his drink.

"I was adopted, my lineage is from a cousin of Rodolphus and Rabastan. My birth mother died during delivery in a muggle hospital." She said plainly, void of emotion. Draining her drink and refiling.

"Interesting, _kotenok,_ very interesting." He said, taking a drink of his. "So why are you really here?"

"To become acquainted to my peers. My rightful peers." She said with an almost sneer.

He chuckled, and she felt the slight brush of legilimens. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "You have good shields."

"My mind is off limits, Dolohov."

"Hiding something?"

She finished her drink and poured another drink. "Nope. Don't allow just anyone into my mind. I don't know you, except that you almost killed me."

"Bitter?" He drained his drink.

"Nope." A long sip.

Antonin took her bottle and poured himself a drink. "Are you even old enough to drink, _kotenok?"_

"Just turned 20, technically. Time-turner and all." She said nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrows at this, clearly intrigued by the woman.

Yaxley approached them, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Tonin, coming home tonight?"

Hermione snorted. "Poof? Really Dolohov, wouldn't have taken you for one. Yaxley of course, he's rather pretty."

Both death eaters stared at the woman, while she drank her whiskey eyeing them as well.

"No! We're not fucking poofs. I'm staying at his town home, while I deal with some shit."

"Granger? Right?" Yaxley said. She nodded. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"Drinking, maybe bringing someone back to my flat." She said, sending a wink to Antonin.

He choked on his drink, and coughed.

"Mudblood. You've lost your damn mind. Have you been cursed?" Yaxley said, still standing. Staring perplexed at her.

"Not a mudblood, Yaxley." She laughed at him. Antonin stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

"What? Since when?"

"Since I did a lineage test. My birth mother is a cousin to the Lestrange brothers over there."

Sips all around. Yaxley and Antonin stared at her.

"I know. I had the same reaction." Hermione chuckled. She poured herself her last drink as she emptied the bottle. "Pity."

"This is weird. Tonin, I'm going home. Have fun, I think." Yaxley walked off. Hermione laughed a soft laugh.

"You're in really good spirits for a lion in the snakes den."

"Dolohov, for my entire life I was told I was something I was not. I studied my ass off before even entering the wizarding world. I was robbed the chance of knowing this world, my rightful world. This doesn't scare me."

He quirked his eyebrow at her. She drained her drink, and stood. She through on her cloak and started towards the exit. Glancing back at the man, she raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Coming?"

He stood, drained his drink, and walked towards her. Alecto walked in front of him, smiling. "Leaving, Antonin?"

Antonin rolled his eyes. "Yes." He went to move around her. She moved in front of him again, placing a hand on his chest.

"I can come with you, keep you company?" She said trying to give a sultry smile. Hermione laughed staring at the scene. Antonin made eye contact with her and glared at her. Hermione walked over to the pair, and placed her arm in the crook of his elbow.

"He has company, hun. Run along now." Hermione said, eyeing the other woman up and down.

Alecto backed away slightly, eyeing Hermione. The pair walked past the fuming woman, and left the bar.

She apparated them to her flat. Throwing off her cloak, she summed two glasses and her bottle of whiskey. Antonin sat on her purple couch, while she poured two hefty fills. Handing him one, she sat next to him.

"Thanks." He said staring at her. "Granger, why were you at the pub?"

She took a sip. "Can we discuss that later?"

He nodded. She shot back her whiskey, and unbuttoned her blouse slowly. He watched her hands, as she slipped it off her shoulders. His eyes caught the the start of the scar, _his scar._

Hermione tossed the shirt over the back of the couch, fire whiskey burning her veins, she no longer thought. Antonin reached out and touched the start of the scar, and slowly followed it. Across her left breast, disappearing into her cleavage, behind the black cami. Hermione let out a soft moan at the contact.

She watched the man carefully as he stared at her scar. As he got to the end of the visible portion she could see him start to slightly recoil. She finished her drink and sat the glass down on the coffee table. She stood up, walked between the mans legs, and dropped to her knees. He eyed her, she met his stare while she started to slowly undo his belt.

Fire whiskey burned in both their eyes, the pain of the worlds troubles faded to the background. Hermione ignored her plan, Antonin ignored his place as a Death Eater. He stared at the woman between his legs, her short caramel hair, her honey brown eyes, pouty red lips. She was something to be marveled at.

She slowly undid the rest of his pants, and took out his member. She immediately wrapped her mouth around his length, and slowly began to bob. The man hissed when she swiped her tongue across the head. She continued her ministrations on him. She bobbed with a mixture of quickness and slowness. A hand came to her hair and gripped it tightly every time she sped up. _Must be a good thing._ She smirked, and continued her pace. He came undone in her mouth, she swallowed the salty liquid and looked up.

Antonin had his eyes closed, lips parted. He looked serene. She couldn't deny, he was attractive, sharp jaw line that was covered in stubble. Wavy brown hair that hung at his ears, matching brown eyes, that could pierce the soul. He was the right choice. She knew that now.

"Staring is rude, _kotenok."_ He said with a smirk.

She laughed softly, and pulled herself off her knees. She sat down straddling his hips, and brought her hands down to her cami, pulling it over her head throwing it over the couch. She sat on this mans lap with her chest bare. His hands came to her hips and slowly went up her back. She arched into his chest. His lips met hers softly, she moaned at the touch, and rocked her hips softly.

They explored each other mouths, and bodies. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, and splayed her fingers across his smooth chest. He broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw, while bringing one hand to cup one of her exposed breast. He made his way down her neck, nipping and sucking. Hermione moaned softly, continuing to rock her hips. She felt him get hard again.

She moved her lips to his ear, and sucked his ear lob before saying. "Bedroom. Now!"

Antonin chuckled at this, and stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he walked them to the open door he assumed was the bedroom. And lucky for him it was. He sat her down on the edge of the bed, and pushed her to lie down. He slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid them, along with her lace red knickers, down her creamy, white legs. He nudged her legs further apart and settled his face at her dripping slit.

Hermione's breath hitched, as he slid his tongue up her slit to her bundle of nerves. He sucked, nipped and licked her clit like it was his source of life. She arched her back at his attack, her brain clouded, and all conscious thought left her brain.

* * *

A little while later, they were laying in her bed sweat still glistening their bodies. Antonin softly ran his hand up and down her back, while Hermione's breath evened out. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his body next to him.

 _This is going to get messy._ She thought to herself. She couldn't let this get deeper, it'd be disastrous. They're on opposite sides of this war, even if she was going to be trying to join his side. Hermione sighed softly, he kissed the top of her head.

"So you going to tell me why you were at the pub?" Antonin asked softly.

"I'm assuming to get you in my bed isn't an answer you'll believe?" She said, turning her head towards him, resting her chin on his chest.

He smirked at her. "No, while I wouldn't blame you, you're too smart for that."

She gave him a quizzical look. "When the break out happened, we were given briefings. Updating us on everything we needed to know. Brightest witch of her age, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I was robbed of my chance knowing this world. I'm creating my own footprint, away from Hogwarts."

"So why were you in the bar, Hermione?"

Her breath hitched at the use of her first name. She sighed, and closed her eyes. _Now or never, girl. Now. Or. Never._ She willed her heart to slow down, keeping her eyes closed she spoke.

"I want to join the Death Eaters."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I was off all this weekend, so I've been writing like crazy. Literally have about 4 stories currently in the works. Busted this chapter out before heading off to bed. As I said before, mistakes are my own. Apologies for them I try my best to reread and fix anything I see. Also, I won't be a writer who post the constant _read and review,_ the follows and favorites and what not are enough for me to keep going. If you feel inclined to leave a review, please keep it positive, I got enough negativity in my life with living in the US in its current situations. FF is my happy place, where I disappear from the world, and I'd like to keep it that way. Anyway cheers, enjoy.

* * *

 _"I want to join the Death Eaters."_

Antonin sat up abruptly, disheveling Hermione from her spot on his chest. He looked down at the girl who's bed he was sharing.

"Did I hear you correctly?" He asked, still staring in slight shock.

She gave a slight glare. "Yes, is there a problem?"

He chuckled and laid back down, snaking his arm around her waste and pulling her back to his chest. "No, _kotenok._ You're just full of surprises."

"I've been denied of everything. It's time I change that." She said, with a dark look in her eyes. "Help me?"

Antonin sighed loudly. "Okay."

She snuggled into him, and slowly started to drift to sleep. Contentedness washed over her in the arms of the man who scarred her body, and turned her dreams into terrors. In this moment, her plan was going how she planned, but she didn't expect to feel anything for this man. In the pit of her stomach, in the back of her mind, in the depths of her heart, there was a little nagging feeling making itself known that there is more to this man than he let on. She grumbled internally, she considered a different death eater to chose, but it always went back to him. Always him.

* * *

She awoke in the morning, completely alone. She scowled looking about. She threw on a t-shirt, and lace black booty shorts. Walking out of her bedroom, she saw the man sitting at her small dining table with a cup of tea. He was lost in thought, as he didn't seem to notice her presence.

She walked up to him, grabbed his tea cup and took a long sip. He eyed her, her black eye make up a slightly smeared mess, her hair was chaotic from sleep, and she was beautiful. He knew this witch would bring some change in his life, and he has promised to help her get into the death eaters.

"You okay?" She asked, setting the cup back down.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He said leaning back in the chair slightly.

She put a hand on his shoulder and straddled his lap. He gave her a small smirk, but dropped his eyes slightly.

"I won't try to invade you mind. I have manners." She said while her hands rubbed the nape of his head.

He snorted at her. "You have captivated my mind since we met at the ministry. Since I found out you survived my curse. Then I find you at the bar, a known death eater bar, and you tell me you're not a mudblood, but actually related to the Lestranges. It's a lot to take in."

"What bothers you the most? That I survived your curse, that you found me at the bar, that I'm no longer a mudblood, that I captivated your thoughts at all?" She said, slowly stroking his hair and neck.

"Your survival infuriated me, you changed the outcome of my curse because you silenced me. You intrigued and aroused me when I saw you at the bar." He said slowly kissing her neck. "You have magic, I never cared about your parents. It bothers me that you've captivated my thoughts, because I am 18 years your senior."

He continued kissing his way around her neck. She slowly rocked herself against him. He placed his hands on her hips and stilled her. Looking into her eyes. "You sure you want to join?"

"Positive."

He sighed and placed his forehead on her shoulder. "You're too pure for this."

Hermione snorted this time. "I had a bottle of whiskey, brought you to my flat, had my wicked way with you and I'm too pure."

He chuckled at this. "Got me there, _kotenok._ "

"If you don't want to help me, I can find someone else. Thorfinn was eyeing me from the bar. Maybe he'd help?" She mused aloud.

Antonin growled, and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. Hermione laughed at this. It felt slightly domestic, and her stomach flipped at his actions.

"No, I will help you witch. I hope you're prepared for this."

"I am."

"I will go to the Dark Lord tonight, and let him know I found a new recruit. You'll intrigue him, and probably request an audience immediately."

"Perfect."

"Strange girl." He said and continued kissing his neck.

* * *

Antonin left her flat a few hours later, and told her he'd be back when he had new information.

He apparated to Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort was using as his base. He walked through the doors, and was greeted by Narcissa.

"Antonin, I wasn't expecting guest today." She smiled, while walking up to the man.

"Sorry to pop in like this, Cissa. I need to see our Lord."

"He's in the ballroom. I think Bella is in there."

He nodded, and made his way to the ballroom entry. His Lord was sitting on a throne, like always. Bella dancing around him, in her odd psychotic gleeful attitude. A woman laid unconscious on the floor, bleeding. _Bella must have been playing_.

"Antonin!" Bella said.

He nodded to the crazy witch. "My Lord, might I have a moment?" He bowed his head slightly.

"Leave us, Bella, and take the prisoner back to the cells."

Bella levitated the woman out of the room and shut the door.

"What do I owe the unexpected visit, Antonin?" His Lord said with a slight hiss.

"I have a new prospect, my Lord."

"Do tell."

"Hermione Granger."

Voldemort laughed aloud. "Why would Potter's mudblood want to join my ranks?"

"She's discovered she is not a mudblood. Did the lineage test through the ministry, related to the Lestrange brothers. One of their cousins is her mother."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the man. "Why would that make her switch sides?"

"She's rather pissed. She came to a pub in Knockturn Alley last night. Asked for my help."

"Look at me, Antonin."

He did as his Lord said and felt his mind get probed, he shoved the conversation with the witch at the front of his mind. Voldemort pulled out, and rubbed his chin with his thumb and finger.

"Interesting. She is very interesting."

He nodded.

"Do you think she has what it takes?" Voldemort asked.

"I do." Antonin nodded.

"Test her. Tonight. Take Rodolphus and Rabastan with you. I want to know how she does with torturing, and make sure she can cast the unforgivables. If she passes, I'll give her an initiation right."

Antonin nodded again.

"If things go how I think they will, you will bring her to me, and I'll get information from her and kill her myself."

"You think she'll fail, my Lord?"

"Yes, but if she doesn't, I'll give her place amongst my ranks. If she proves useful, she can take Alecto's spot before the month ends." Voldemort gave a frightening smile. "She's like a gnat, you just want to swat away."

Antonin smirked at this.

"Go and perform her test." Voldemort said dismissing him.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her couch, when she heard the distinct pop of apparition, followed by quick knocks on her door. She got up and opened the door. Antonin was standing there, looking slightly exasperated.

Hermione still in her t-shirt from this morning, now paired with a pair a skin tight black jeans. She smirked and stepped aside to let the man inside.

"We have an hour."

"He wants to see me in an hour?"

"No, you have a test."

"A test? Like written test?"

"Don't be stupid girl! He wants to make sure you aren't trying anything."

"So this test is.."

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, and myself will take you to a picked out home. You will prove you can cast the unforgivables, as well as show your own forms of torture." Antonin eyed her while saying this, looking for any tell tale signs she was lying.

Hermione nodded. "Alright, I'm assuming after that show, he'll want me to kill them?"

"Yes."

"And if I fail?"

Antonin laughed and walked up to her, putting a hand around her waist. "You won't."

He kissed her forehead, while she snaked her hands around his neck. " _Kotenok,_ we have to get you ready."

Sighing, she let go, and walked to her bedroom, he followed. He sat on the edge of her bed while she dug through her closet.

"What will I need?"

"Boots, everything else if find. I have a cloak for you."

She looked back at him and smiled. She pulled out a pair of black combat style boots, and held them up to him. "These do?"

"Yes. Do hurry, _kotenok_."

"Don't lose your head, it'll take a sec."

She shoved her feet into the boots, flipped her hand and did up her laces. "Okay. Let's do this."

He stepped up to her, and pulled out a small piece of fabric. He enlarged it, and placed it around her shoulders.

"This feels-"

"Weird?"

She nodded while looking at it.

"It's enchanted, makes it so we know who you are. Tries to eliminate friendly fire." He said, offering his arm to her. She put up the hood, and took his arm. "We must meet the Lestrange brothers."

They apparated to a hillside house, surrounded by land, not another house insight. Rodolphus and Rabastan were already waiting for them.

"This the new recruit?" Rabastan asked.

Antonin nodded. Hermione removed the hood, and showed her face to them. Rabastan stared like he just saw a dog walk on its hind legs.

"Is this a fucking joke, Antonin? Why is Potters mudblood here?" Rodolphus said, getting more irritated with every second that passed.

"New recruit." Antonin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm not a mudblood, ass. I'm related to you." Hermione said with a bit of snark.

"Lies." Rodolphus seethed.

"Your cousin who died in 1979, yeah that's my birth mum. Now are we going to bicker all night, or get this test over with?"

Antonin chuckled. "Let's go."

They walked up to the house, Hermione unlocked the door and walked in. The three men followed. She looked around, and saw picture on the wall leading upstairs. She let out a small gasp.

Antonin came up to her, and placed a hand on her lower back. "What's the matter?"

"He wants me to torture and execute two of my primary school teachers. Pair of married muggles, nothing of importance." Hermione hissed quietly.

He leaned in to her ear. "This is to prove if you're telling the truth, and want to serve. The initiation will be the important one."

She nodded, and slowly made her way up the stairs to find the master bedroom where she knew the occupants were sleeping.

The three men followed her.

She opened a door, and viewed the sleeping man and woman. She raised her wand, and flipped on the lights. The man and woman woke up instantly, letting out a startled scream.

"Diffindo." A clean cut sliced open the woman's shoulder and chest. She sent the same to the man.

"Avis." Birds appeared, flying around her.

"Oppungo." She sent the birds at the man.

They both screamed. Pleading for her to stop.

"Crucio." Her wand fixed at the woman, the screams of pain and agony burned Hermione's ears.

"Sectumsempra." Blood spilled everywhere.

She sent a crucio at the man, while his wife bled out slowly. Minutes passed and the curcio continued on. Hermione's face was impassive the whole time. The three men shared a look. Rabastan was slightly terrified, Rodolphus impressed, and Antonin was a mixture of pride and bewilderment.

She glanced at Antonin, and he nodded at her to end it.

She sent the killing curse quickly, and effectively.

The four of them left the room.

"Well she won't be a recruit long." Rodolphus said as they left the house.

"I'll take you home, and meet with our Lord, and find out when he'd like to meet to give you your initiation." Antonin said, placing a hand around her waist. She snuggled into him, trying not to breakdown.

"We'll meet you at the manor in an hour, Antonin." Rodolphus said, eyeing the two oddly.

Antonin nodded, and apparated away.

When they got to her flat, she went straight into her bedroom and flopped on her bed stomach first.

Antonin leaned against her door frame with a smirk.

"Is it always this tiring?" She mumbled into the bed.

"You held the cruciatus rather long, _kotenok._ But it can be, at times. The worst is yet to come." Antonin spoke with a chuckle.

Hermione flopped onto her back. "Don't laugh at me, ass."

He walked over to her, she sat up, and scooted to the edge. He placed his hands on her neck and slowly went up into her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned at the contact.

"I must go to our Lord." Antonin said, placing his forehead on hers. "I'll come by tomorrow morning, get some sleep, _dorogaya."_

She nodded. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left her flat.

She flopped back onto the bed. Her heart still fluttering, she needed to learn how to stomp these feelings. She couldn't start to care for this man, that would be asinine. But still her heart fluttered at every touch, every kiss, every look. From what she did this night, all she could think of was the man that just left her flat.

She knew in her sleep, the nightmares would come. The terrors would destroy her attempts at sleep. She signed up for this, and this was apart of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So I had nothing to do at work, since we're moving buildings. So I busted this out while sitting at my desk watching people move. A lot of fun. I read through it and I think I got most mistakes. My bad if I missed any. Chapter 4 is half way done, BUT Game One and Two of the world series is tonight and tomorrow, not sure if I'll be able to post until Friday afternoon. Gotta hopefully watch my Dodgers win. Okay I've blabbed on too long, no one really cares lol. Well enjoy. **:)**

* * *

Antonin left Hermione's flat with a mixture of emotions. He's been infatuated by this witch for sometime, and now he was helping her join the Death Eaters.

Antonin was viewed as one of the most loyal, having served time in Azkaban before he was broken out. He couldn't say he never question his lord, any sane person would, but he never let it show. He occluded when he needed, and hid his slow distaste for these activities.

Chasing after children was never what he signed up for. Harming children, magical children, was not apart of the deal. Everything had changed since he first went to Azkaban.

He wondered what his _matushka_ would think. He hadn't seen her since before his arrest, and trial. He hung his head low thinking about what he left behind to follow a mad man.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Yaxley.

"You here about Granger?" Antonin asked.

"Yes, our lord asked me to pull her lineage test. How was her test?"

"She didn't fail."

"That's good."

Antonin nodded. He saw Rodolphus and Rabastan enter the manor. The four walked to their lord's room.

Upon entering they saw Bellatrix sitting next to Voldemort.

"So did the mudblood fail?" She said with a sneer. Antonin's blood began to boil, he put his walls in place, and kept a blank expression.

"No, she did not." Rodolphus spoke first.

"She's also telling the truth, she's not a mudblood." Yaxley added, sending the lineage test to their lord.

Voldemort looked at the parchments that came to him. He wore an indifferent expression. "Good, bring her to me."

The four nodded. The door opened and footsteps were heard around the room.

"You asked to see me, my Lord." Snape's baritone voice echoed through out the room.

"Severus. Tell me about Miss. Granger."

"Top of her year, did exceptionally well on her OWLs and took her NEWTs early. A know-it-all, but showed promise in most aspects of magic, given her dirty blood." Snape said after a brief pause.

"Ah, but her blood isn't so dirty after all." Voldemort said holding up the parchment. "She is interested in joining my ranks, what do you think of this?"

Severus looked at the four other death eaters in the room, face a complete mask.

"I would not know, my Lord. After she sat her NEWT's, no one has heard from her. Knowing Miss. Granger she is wanting to take her rightful place."

Antonin stood there listening to Snapes words, barely believing a word. Their lord, however, was eating it up.

"Good. This will surely hurt Potter when he finds out. We'll need to make sure she stays in contact with him. I'll get what I need from her." Voldemort eyed the men standing before him. "Antonin, how'd her test go?"

He knew what this meant, he wanted to see it for himself. Antonin lifted his gaze and met his lords eyes. He felt the instant probe of his mind, and his lord watched the scene play out.

Voldemort pulled out with a disgusting smile on his face, and laughed. "She shocked you silent, Rabastan."

Rabastan paled slightly at the thought of Hermione's test, and cleared his throat. "Yes, my Lord, it was shocking. I didn't believe she was capable of matching us."

Bellatrix sat, astonished by what she was hearing, but said nothing.

"Leave. Bring the girl to me. We'll meet tonight and I will figure out an initiation rite. Very good find Antonin."

They all bowed to their lord and left. Antonin left the manor and headed to the apparition point. A hand on his shoulder stopped him dead. He turned around to meet the dark obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

"I've got shit to handle, Snape. Make it quick."

"What did you do to her?" Narrowing his eyes at Antonin.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged, turned and continued walking.

"Dolohov!" Snape growled out.

Antonin turned before Snape could grab him again. "She came to me, and that's all you need to know. You best remember your place and where we both sit on ranking. Do not make me pull it on you!"

Snape seethed, but didn't retaliate.

"You'll be at the meeting if you want to know to information. You won't get shit from me, Snape."

With that, Antonin apparated away.

* * *

He stared at the door to her flat, it was 630 in the morning, and after last night he knew she wouldn't be up yet.

 _Fuck it_. He thought. He went to the door, tore down her wards in a matter of seconds, and entered her flat. He placed the wards back into place, and looked around. The flat was dark, meaning she was definitely still asleep.

He walked to her bedroom, quietly opening the door. When he entered he saw her laying down, screaming, and crying. _She silenced the room_.

She was a mess, and his heart had a little strain to it while he watched the witch. He walked to her, and softly pushed her hair out of her face.

Her eyes shot open, and locked onto Antonin's. Tears were still slipping from her eyes. Shock was written all over her face, while they held their own little staring contest.

She ended it first by closing her eyes, exhaling deeply. A slight shudder ran through her body.

"I didn't expect you to come back so early." She said softly.

"You will meet with him tonight."

She scooted away from him, and patted the bed.

"Trying to get me into bed again, _kotenok?"_ He said with a smirk.

"Only to use you as a pillow. You're comfier."

"Using me already. You're definitely ready for the Death Eaters." He said, toeing off his shoes, and throwing his cloak off.

He slid into bed next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His hand came to rest on the small of her back. She placed her head on his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"This wasn't meant to happen." She said into his chest.

" _Chto?"_

He felt her smirk at his Russian.

"You, in my bed more than once. Me feeling anything." She sighed.

"What was your grand plan?"

"I just wanted a way in, but then you had to be at that damn pub." She said turning her head to look at him. "I was terrified of the thought of you after the ministry, and the curse. Then I became curious. I hated not knowing the curse you flung at me."

He stroked her back softly. "It was my own creation."

"Yes, Snape told Madam Pomfrey." She closed her eyes. "I'm suppose to hate you. Expected to hate you, and I can't."

" _Kotenok_."

"Stop calling me kitten!" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked.

" _Malyshka_ , always full of surprises."

She rolled her eyes at the new pet name.

"So tonight?"

He nodded. "Tonight."

"Okay." She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "Okay."

She fell asleep. They both ignored the world again. Relishing in each other. Both minds a confused messed. Antonin laid awake holding this little witch to him. His mind running a million miles a minute. All he knew this witch in his arms was his, and he'd make sure she ended up safe.

* * *

That night, Antonin escorted the little witch to the manor to meet Voldemort. She wore a hard expression. Black eye makeup, that made her honey colored eyes pop, a burgundy lipstick, made her look like she could stand with the likes of Narcissa. She wore a opaque black, high necked blouse, black pants, her combat boots, and her black cloak. She was channeling a dark seductress very well. His lord will be pleased.

They entered the manor, and walked straight to the ballroom, where she knew Voldemort waited.

When they entered, the others already gathered awaiting the show. Antonin escorted her to the front, and then stepped back into the crowd.

"Miss. Granger." Voldemort addressed her.

She bowed. "Hermione, please, my Lord."

"Is Granger not your last name?" Voldemort asked, tilting his head at her.

"I do not acknowledge that name, my Lord. It is nothing but lies." Hermione said calmly, with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Are you still close to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, my Lord." Her eyes still downcast.

"And how does he feel about you wanting to join me?"

"He doesn't know."

"Ashamed?"

"How would you expect me to get information from him if he knows, my Lord?" She rose her eyebrow at him.

Voldemort laughed. "Severus was right, you are smart."

"Look at me, Hermione."

She did as he said, her shields in place. Bringing worth memories of Harry forward. Voldemort viewed the memories, then went to see other things. She sent the discovery of her lineage, her distaste for all the lies she had been told, her anger from missing out on her rightful place, and lastly an unexpected memory popped up.

The memory of her and Antonin laying in her bed. She registered what he was viewing and shoved him out. He glared at her.

"Nothing is private in my ranks, girl!" Voldemort hissed at her.

"Excuse my frankness, but who's dick I decide to impale myself on is private. I know my usefulness, and that is information on Harry, not my sex life." Hermione glared back.

The room went tense at her challenging Voldemort. Bellatrix was seething next to Antonin, mumbling about disrespect. Antonin feared the witch would be killed for her tongue. Voldemort glanced for a split second at Antonin, then back at the little witch.

Then shock was sent all around when their Lord laughed.

"You are a surprise, Hermione." Voldemort said. "I expect loyalty, and missions to be executed when I issue them."

She nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

"Good. Yaxley and Antonin stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed." He waved off the rest. They all left silently.

Hermione stayed in place waiting. Voldemort flicked his hand and a parchment was in Yaxley's.

"There are four names, I want them taken care of. When that is done, you will receive your mark." Voldemort spoke again with a slight hiss.

Hermione just nodded.

"I reward success and punish failure. You have until the end of the week. Yaxley and Antonin will be there to make sure it is done, properly. No having anyone hidden." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course, my Lord." She said.

"Dismissed." Voldemort said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione turned and exited the room, then the manor. Antonin and Yaxley followed her. No one said a word, as they walked to the apparition point.

Hermione turned back to the two men. Face still unreadable. She looked at Antonin.

"I need a drink. Bring him to my flat and we'll discuss the list. Don't really have much time." She said nodding her head to Yaxley, and then she was gone.

"I take it you know where her flat is?" Yaxley said to Antonin with a knowing look.

"Shut it, Yaxley. Let's go." He grabbed his friends arm and apparated to her flat.

* * *

When they entered her flat, she had three glasses of whiskey at her table and a bottle in the center. She had her head in her hands, oblivious to their entry.

They came and sat at the table with her. She dropped her arms on the table, and caressed her glass of whiskey. She took a long sip.

"So who am I to be executing?" She said, a slight edge to her voice.

"Looks like some random muggles." Yaxley said looking at the list, followed by a sip himself.

"Can I see the names?"

He passed her paper, four names were listed, and she knew all four. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" _Malyshka_?" Antonin asked, watching her reaction.

"He wants me to execute my adopted family. Well what's left of them." She said, not even opening her eyes. She focused on her breathing.

Antonin and Yaxley shared a look.

"That shouldn't be a problem, get rid of your past. Easy." Yaxley said.

Hermione sent him a glare. "They're oblivious to our world."

Antonin could see her struggle, when he joined, he was tasked to kill his sister and her new family. She renounced to Wizarding world, and was living as a muggle with her muggle husband. He was to execute her, the husband, and the children.

"Well now it's either the names on that list, or your life." Yaxley said sharply. "We all had tough initiations, it comes with the territory."

She drained her drink, and filled another. "I'm aware."

"Malyshka, you can do this. I wouldn't have brought you as a recruit if I didn't think you could handle this." Antonin said reaching to her arm, grasping it softly.

Yaxley eyed him, Antonin caught this and shook his head in negative. Yaxley mouthed 'later'. Antonin nodded.

"I know I can do this. I want to do this. It's just a lot to take in." Hermione said softly, still staring at her drink. "I need to shower. Can we start my initiation tomorrow?"

Both men nodded, she walked off to her bathroom. Antonin watched her until she disappeared behind the door. They heard the shower start. Yaxley looked at his friend.

"Explain." He said sternly.

Antonin sighed, refilling his glass. "Explain what?"

"What is going on between you two." Yaxley raised his eyebrow. "Don't try to lie, I can see if clear as day. You're my best mate. We joined together, and our plan is to get out together."

"She's.." Antonin started but cut himself out.

"Important to you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Antonin rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't have the slightest clue how any feelings came about."

"You're lying. When did we start lying to each other?" Yaxley took a drink, refilled his glass.

"I don't know what to do, Yax." Antonin shot back his drink back. "I'm starting to realize I'd do anything for that little witch."

"Betrayal?" Yaxley said stiffly.

"I wouldn't view it like that."

"But you would." Yaxley finished his thought.

Antonin nodded. Yaxley stood, drained his whiskey. "Okay."

"Okay?" Antonin looked at his friend perplexed.

"Antonin, you have always had my back. I'll have yours through this."

"Thank you, Yax."

Yaxley left his witches flat. Antonin went to her bathroom. She was still in there. Her back was facing the door. He didn't make a sound, he undressed and stepped behind her. His hands came to her waist, she leaned back into him. He planted kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Tell me why you want to join." He said between kisses.

She pressed her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I told you. To be with my betters."

"You don't believe this rubbish." He grazed her trap muscle with his teeth. "Hermione, tell me the truth."

A tear slipped from her eye, and mixed with the water from the shower. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Okay."

She turned herself in his arms, and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands sliding up into his hair. He brought his lips down to hers.

The second their lips met, he knew he was lost. Lost to the feeling this witch brought forth in him. Lost to the realization he'd go to the ends of the earth for her. Spend a thousand years in Azkaban, if it meant this witch ended up in his arms. This was all new to him, but he spent to many days and nights alone, he was going to take this.

His mind was screaming t _oo soon, stop, your duty_. His heart was screaming to keep going, she'd save him, she'd bring him the peace he needed.

And for once in Antonin's life, he let his heart dictate his choices.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Huge apologies for the delay! I got a smidgen of writers block, then my city had a mass shooting, I knew a few of the victims. Then my city caught fire and that turned crazy! Evacs and all. I kind of lost a little motivation with everything that has been going on. BUT I am back on, and I should be updating more frequently! Anyway, same as always, sorry for any mistakes, I try to read through a few times, but I don't have anyone to sample and double check. I'd like to address two things from reviews, this story MAY or MAY NOT have graphic descriptions, I normally don't put warnings because I feel like that kind of gives things away. But if anything get's too crazy I'll add "Warning" before the chapter. Also, someone stated they liked that this wasn't a slow burn, yes I cannot write slow burns, I have a few abandoned fics on my computer that I got bored of writing them and just couldn't finish. Okay, I'll shut it now, and let y'all read. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The next night arrived much sooner than she had anticipated. She stood out front of the home of her last victim of her initiation. Her mums sister. Never married, no kids, made it easier, but what would her parents think when she brought them back home. Her eyes welled up with tears. She leaned her head back, staring at the sky. She inhaled deeply. _Time to get this over with._

As she righted herself, two pops were heard, and two men appeared next to her. Antonin walked up to her, and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Ready?" He asked her quietly.

"Yup." She started to walk up to the house. "Almost done."

"What do you mean 'almost done', Granger?" Yaxley grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him. "We were suppose to be there for every one."

She shoved a piece of parchment at Yaxley. "Here's the addresses, the bodies are still there. Go confirm."

Yaxley narrowed his eyes at her. "Already disobeying orders."

"No, disobeying would be faking the deaths. I can guarantee their bodies are still in the bedrooms with slit throats." She spat at him. "Now, I'd like to finish this, and get on with my god damn night."

Antonin stood silent, watching them argue. He could see her internal struggle she was having with herself. Even if she had a blank face, he could see it. It was time to get this finished, and get her mind off of what she was just forced to do.

"Yax, go check, and make sure they're dead." Antonin said, stepping in. "I'll stay with her while she finishes. Meet us at her flat."

Yaxley nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Antonin looked down at the witch. Pain was evident on her face, the internal struggle was still there. He placed his arms around her, and pulled her into his chest. She inhaled sharply.

"Let's finish this." He said in her ear.

She nodded, and pushed herself off of him. She unlocked the front door with a wave of her hand. The house was still, and silent. Hermione made her way to where she knew her aunts bedroom was. The door was already open, the moonlight flooded the room, and she could see her aunt sleeping peacefully.

Like it was on cue, her aunt moved slightly and exposed her neck. Hermione lifted her wand and sent a diffindo at her. Her aunts eye flew open, hand went to her neck, as blood poured out of her cut jugular. The room was filled with her aunts gurgling, and struggle to breath. Then it was silent again.

Hermione's shoulders sagged, the weight of what she did came crashing down on her like a ton a bricks. Antonin watched her resolve shatter. Tears leaked from her eyes, her chest silently heaved air in and out. She bent over at the waist, and let out a gut wrenching sob.

Antonin watched, reliving his initiation all over again. He walked over to the bent over witch, and cautiously put a hand on her back. She was shaking.

"We need to leave."

She nodded, lifted her upper body back up, and steeled her face. She pushed past him, and made her way out of the house. She apparated to her flat, and saw Yaxley waiting at her door. She ignored him, and walked straight in, summoning her bottle of whiskey.

Antonin appeared next to Yaxley, who looked at him confused.

"Everything check out, Yax?"

"Yes. Is she okay?" Yaxley said as they made their way into her flat.

Antonin stared at the girl sitting at the table, bottle of whiskey in hand, staring at nothing.

"She will be." Antonin said back to his friend.

"Good, the Dark Lord wants to see us."

"Now?"

"Yes. Baby Lestrange came by while I was waiting for you both to return."

"Well let's go." Hermione said, cutting them both off from their conversation.

Both men stared at her, both slightly in awe of her resilience. They nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

They appeared at Malfoy Manor. Hermione steeled her face, and put her shields in place. They walked through the manor quickly, and made their way to the throne room. Voldemort was sitting as usual, Bellatrix was standing next to him. The Lestrange brothers were off to the side, along with Snape.

Hermione ignored them all, focusing on her main job.

"Hermione, how nice to see you." Voldemort spoke. "I trust you had no problems with your list."

Hermione bowed at the address. "None at all, my Lord."

"Let me see."

Hermione met Voldemort's eyes, and felt him dive into her mind. She instantly brought forth the executions. She relived the memories, and kept her resolve. He pulled out with a sinister smile.

"Very good."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I have one more task for you, and then you will receive your mark."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but stayed silent.

"To prove you are with our cause, I want you to take out an order member."

Hermione nodded.

"And bring that person to me, personally. I need physical conformation, not from a memory."

Hermione's brain was running a mile a minute. She didn't know how she was going to execute this. Maybe she could find an unimportant member, but than again how can she put a value on any member fighting for the light. Her stomach started to knot, but she kept her cool.

"Maybe we should give her someone specific, my Lord." Bellatrix spoke next to Voldemort, with a sneer at her.

"I want a Weasley." Voldemort spat.

"Of course, my Lord." Hermione said with a bow.

"Dismissed." Voldemort said before turning his attention to Bellatrix.

Hermione left with Antonin behind her, and Snape behind him. Snape made ground, passing Antonin, and grabbing Hermione's elbow.

"We need to talk." He spoke quietly in her ear.

Hermione nodded, and glanced back at Antonin. "Come by tomorrow morning, Antonin."

"Are you good?" He responded back.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, and turned back to the manor. Eyeing Snape while he did.

Hermione grabbed Snape's elbow, and apparated to her flat.

Snape was seething when they landed in her flat. "Do not-"

"Oh, shove it. We have more important things to discuss." Hermione all but yelled.

"First, answer what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping the cause."

"And who came up with this brilliant idea?"

"I did." Hermione said. "Look what's done is done, we need to figure out how the fuck I'm going to get a Weasley."

Hermione sank into her dining room chair, grabbing the bottle from before. She took a long swig, and sighed.

"We need to speak to Dumbledore." Snape said, sitting down across from her.

"No. I can do this without his input. I know what I'm doing."

"Bravo, you're doing a great job." Snape said dryly.

Hermione snorted.

"Fred or George would be easiest, probably." Snape said idly.

A few tears slipped from her eyes. She was going to regret everything, but this war needed to end before a full out battle broke out. She knew if the light of this came out, she would be disowned as an honorary Weasley. _I'm sure sleeping with Antonin would get my disowned too._ Hermione nodded finally.

"You're right." She said while standing.

"You're doing it now?" Snape drawled out, with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes. No time like the present."

"Write me if you need any assistance with anything, Miss Granger. You're not alone in this."

Hermione stared at the dark man, shocked. "Thank you, sir."

"What's going on between you and Dolohov?" Snape asked abruptly.

Hermione couldn't hold the shock from her face. "He was my way in."

Snape eyed her suspiciously, and nodded.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too sir."

He left her flat, and she went to grab her cloak. She put glamours on her face and hair. Sharper nose, ice blue eyes, paired with jet black hair. She left her flat, and apparated away.

* * *

She appeared in front of the twins shop. Her stomach was already in knots, and she felt like she was going to retch. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled just as hard.

Steeling her face, and setting her mental shields. She walked up to the shop, and peeked through the window. The back office light was on, and she was praying only one of them was there. She unlocked the door, and slipped inside.

The bell on the door rang, and she slipped to the side, hiding in the shadows.

"George?" Fred called from the backroom.

Silence.

Footsteps were heard coming to the front. Fred walked into Hermione's view and looked around the door area. Opened the door looked in the front of the store. Nothing. As he headed back to the office, Hermione jumped into action. She fired off a hex, but he sensed it, or something and dodged it. He flicked his wand and all the lights came on. He stared into the eyes of his attacker.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Hermione stayed silent, and flung another hex. Blocked.

"Stupefy" She finally shouted. He blocked that one again.

Recognition was written all over his face. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Fred." She sent a Diffindo at his neck, while he was distracted. It landed her target perfect. He dropped to the floor, and grasping his open neck wound. The blood gurgling sound filled Hermione's ears again, she had lost count how many times she had heard it tonight. Fred gasped for full breaths, and then it stopped. She sent a cleaning spell at the blood, and apparated his body to the manor.

* * *

She dumped the body in front of Voldemort's throne, Bellatrix stared at the girl in complete, and open shock. Voldemort wore a sinister look of approval. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick.

"You have surprised me, Hermione." Voldemort spoke, staring at the young mans body.

"You asked, I executed, my Lord." She said with a bow.

"And you have pleased me. You will do well in my ranks."

"Anything to please, my Lord." Hermione almost sounded robotic to herself, but the two in front of her were eating it up.

"I normally have an audience for this, but you have proven your worth." Voldemort hissed. "Come to me."

She walked up to his throne, a small amount of pride soared through her. She accomplished the first step she needed to do, and now she was going to receive her mark. She gulped with being in the close proximity of both Voldemort and Bellatrix, but she steeled her emotions.

"Your arm."

She presented her left arm, and he placed his wand tip to it. He started chanting in a language she didn't recognize. A harsh burn was sent through her entire left arm, and up into her chest. She bit her lip to prevent any sound from escaping. The burning sensation got worse, and worse.

A lone tear escaped her eye. Then it was gone, left in its place was the hideous skull and snake brand. She looked down at it, and then at the two in front of her. She had a devilish smirk on her face, and Bellatrix matched it.

"When I call, you arrive. When I call, you'll know. You'll apparate with me in mind, and you'll appear where I am. To summon me, touch it with your wand tip." Voldemort spoke. "I am only to be summoned by one of my Death Eaters if Potter is captured. I don't expect you to bring him to me, not yet at least."

"Anything you need, my Lord." Hermione bowed to him.

"You may go." He said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Hermione exited the Manor, and ran into something hard. Antonin caught her before she fell to the ground.

"All good, _Malyshka?"_ He spoke in her ear.

She breathed in his scent, and instantly calmed.

"Yeah, arm burns a little still, but I'm good." She said looking into his eyes. "Doing anything pressing, at the moment?"

"No.."

"Good." She looped her arm in the crook of his elbow, and started to walk towards the apparition point.

* * *

They crashed through her door, lips locked, tongues battling. Hermione had her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. He shoved her against the nearest wall, and started kissing down her neck.

She fisted her hands in his hair, he pinned her up with his hips, and brought his hands down to the hem of her shirt. His hands went up her shirt slowly, she let out a breathy moan.

"Bedroom." She said softly, grinding herself against him.

He obliged, and carried her to the bedroom he had come accustomed to. Gently laying her down, he brought her shirt up and tossed it to the floor. She laid bare chested to him.

"Do you ever wear a bra, witch?" He said while bringing his face to her chest.

She let out laugh. "Are you complaining?"

"With you, never."

He kissed his way across her chest, to one of her peaks. He sucked, and nipped, swirling his tongue around her hard nipple. She arched her back into him, and ran her hands through his hair. His hands slid down her side, and undid her button on her jeans. Slowly he slid them down her legs, along with her black lace knickers.

She kicked them off when they reached her ankles. He slowly crawled his way up her thighs, leaving a trail of kisses. He brought himself to her center, and slowly licked her folds up to her clit. She let out a moan, and bucked her hips. He continued to slowly tease her with his tongue. She moaned his name like a prayer, and it was music to his ears.

She grabbed his shoulder, and tried to pull him upwards toward her. She flicked her hand, and spelled his clothes to join hers on the floor. He chuckled at her bluntness.

He kissed his way back up.

" _Malyshka,_ you taste like honey." She let out a breathy laugh at that.

"I need you."

He kissed her soundly on the mouth and placed himself at her entrance, focusing on bringing them to bliss. Hoping to forget the troubles of their life choices.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Been a hot minute! Finally got my work schedules figured out, and can get back to writing. Apologies for any mistakes, they are mine, and mine alone. No need to reviews, I won't be that type of person who begs for reviews, or asks. 100% a-okay with no reviews. :) okay, now enjoy!**

* * *

Three months had passed since she joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort. She continued her day to day life of drinking and running missions for her Lord. At month two she was asked to take Alecto's seat in the inner circle. She assumed Voldemort realized her strengths surpassed the money the Carrows could offer. She sat in between to Thorfinn Rowle and Rabastan Lestrange.

Antonin had practically been staying at her flat every night, Yaxley was a constant visitor as well. The pair were a funny duo, like Ron and Harry but darker. Things progressed with Antonin, no matter how much Hermione tried to repress it. She couldn't deny the draw she felt towards him, her infatuation grew, and now she tried to figure out how to get him clear of this war. She contemplated asking him to turncloak and spy with her, but that scenario always ended bad in her head. Still the Russian damn near held her heart in his hands, and the thought of him ending up in Azkaban again shredded her soul more than any murder. Which luckily Hermione wasn't required to commit anymore.

She was the Dark Lords personal strategist, which gave her an advantage when helping the Order. The Order had a hard time handling Fred's disappearance, and inevitably his body showing up at the joke shop. Dumbledore questioned Hermione when his disappearance was made known, and then again when his body was found, she remained tight lipped.

Today she found herself at headquarters, a meeting already in progress. She walked through and sat at the table, as if she wasn't thirty minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us, Granger." Moody said harshly, with a glare.

Hermione rolled her eyes in turn, Snape eyed her suspiciously.

"Please continue, sir." She said looking at Dumbledore.

She drowned out the random chatter of the order meeting. These meetings never progressed anything. She didn't even know why she had to come. Besides giving her reports to Dumbledore, there was no reason for her to be in attendance. Last month, she and Dumbledore came clean with her being a death eater. Still she was tight lipped about Fred, claiming she wasn't there for anything. Everyone looked at her like she was untrustworthy, and slightly unstable.

The meeting ended, and Dumbledore called for her to wait. She clenched her jaw, but did none the less.

"How are things progressing?" He asked, looking at her with the same twinkle.

"Slow, I have yet to get any information on what we discussed." She said, referring to the horcurxes.

He nodded at this.

"I also need a favor." She said.

"Go on."

"I need him to know I'm a spy, I think I can have him defect. If I have him with no one knowing I might be able to procure those objects. Might even find a way to save Harry." Hermione said with a sigh. She missed Harry dearly, but once she was brought in as a strategist her time with him had been cut tremendously.

"You think he'd help? Or be welcomed?" Dumbledore said with the twinkle disappearing slightly. "I knew he was a bad choice, you're in too thick with him! It's clouding your judgment. Miss Granger, he is one of the most trusted, we cannot risk this. And you need to cut ties with him almost completely."

"NO!" Hermione gritted her teeth, seething at the man. "He is a charms master, and might be able to invent something where we remove the Dark Lords soul from Harry. He also has been having second thoughts. We discussed this after a long night, and a few bottles of wine and whiskey. He is turnable, I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't sure."

"You are in too deep, girl."

"You accepted Snape, and what has he really offered. Antonin can help us, we don't even have to bring him to the order, we can keep it hush hush. We'll only let a select few people to know. Please." She said the last word with a slight strain in her voice.

"Why? Why are you so desperate to help him? He was suppose to be your way in and that's it. I won't lie and say I was hoping you'd try to make friends with Severus after you got in, but that didn't go as panned." Dumbledore said, going back to the twinkling.

"Because he can help us, as much as we can help him. I just can't tell him outright, I need to be discovered."

"How?" Dumbledore said after a long pause, mulling this over. Dolohov would be a helpful ally, but he just didn't trust him. For some reason though, the little witch did.

"Send something to my flat, or a patronus, and have it rigged to not go off until he walks through the door of my flat."

"And when will he be going to your flat?" Dumbledore said, with a hint knowing in his voice.

"Probably not long after I get back. He'll know, he set up a special ward to let him know when I've return home." Hermione said, looking down knowing the older wizard was going to be sending her daggers.

"Why would you allow that?" Twinkle and softness gone in an instant.

"Because I trust him." Hermione said, looking up into Dumbledores eyes fiercely.

"So you do. Fine but if this goes wrong, you may be dragged down with him. I may not be able to protect you."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I know, sir. I already have a back up plan."

And with that Dumbledore nodded to her, and they started working out what was to be said in his patronus.

* * *

Hermione arrived back to her flat, walked in and went straight to her bedroom. She left the door open, she toed her shoes off, grabbed her book and went to sit on her bed. She knew he'd be here soon, and so would a patronus.

She sighed heavily, knowing this could go horribly wrong, but she wanted to protect him. She needed to find a way out for him. Her heart was heavy with what he could do, but she had plans in place for all sorts of disasters. The phoenix patronus arrived, and stared at her. She heard the crack, and new he was here. As soon as she felt him go through her wards, the patronus went off.

"You were missed at the meeting today, I trust everything is going well and to plan. We need to meet to discuss your next course of action. Time is of the essence. Please make it a point to show up to the next Order meeting."

The bird finished and disappeared. Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath, and she turned her head to stare at the man who just came into her room. Her eyes widened at the looks going across his face pained her. She stumbled off her bed, and went to him as he turned to leave.

"Antonin, wait! Let me explain!" she said as she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"Explain what? That you've been lying to me since the start?" He said with a slight pained strain in his normally calm Russian accent.

"NO!" She grabbed him harder, pulling him closer to the center of he flat, and away from the door. "Please, let me explain."

Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall.

The Russian pulled his arm away from her grip, and sent her a death glare. "What the fuck do you have to say. You're working for the order, and you fucking lied from the start. That is all I need to know."

He turned to leave again. Hermione's dam broke, and the tears came pouring out. "Antonin, please!"

She dropped to her knees, not expecting this reaction from him.

He turned and looked at her. " _Net!_ I have nothing to say, you used me. Plain and simple."

And with that he left her flat. Hermione felt her heart shatter. She let out a pained sob, and completely broke down.

* * *

The next night she was summoned. Never before had she feared for her life as much as she did now. But she soldiered on. Her trust in Antonin still there. She couldn't shy away until she knew if he betrayed her the way she did him. Will she be killed on the spot? _Probably._ She put her emergency portkey under her high necked top. It touched her skin, if it sensed she was in life threatening danger, it would get her far away from there.

Hermione sighed heavily. Well time to go. She apparated away, and was surprised when she arrived at Malfoy Manor, and not in the center of a group of angry death eaters. She made her way up the walk. Her shields went into place as she entered and went straight to the ballroom. She took her normal seat. She looked her way towards Antonin, who sat close to Voldemort, his blank face stared anywhere but her direction. Her heart broke even more.

Voldemort entered, and took his seat. Not noticing anything amiss he went into this nights meeting. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at this. She knew she could trust Antonin and this sealed it. Time, he just needed time.

"Hermione, they are moving Potter soon, I need you to formulate a plan for us. Quickly." Voldemort said, addressing her for the first time in the meeting.

She bowed her head. "Of course, My Lord."

She tensed when Antonin shot her a glare. Her eyes softened, trying to plead with the Russian mentally. He went back to his blank, bored face ignoring her. Her eyes burned slightly.

When Voldemort dismissed them, Antonin was the first to leave. Hermione had to bolt to catch him. She caught up to him, and grabbed his arm.

Softly she whispered. "Antonin, please." Her eyes open, and the pain evident on her face.

He pulled his arm away. "Do not touch me."

He turned and started walking towards the apparition point ignoring the girls still pleading voice.

Yaxley walked up to Hermione, she turned, and her face shifted back to here steel blank face.

"Give him some time." Yaxley spoke to her in a hushed tone.

Shock took over her expressions. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything, but nothing I didn't already know." Yaxley said walking with her to the apparition point. "Just give him sometime."

Hermione just nodded, and apparated back to her flat.


End file.
